goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja is a young girl with magical powers. Her birthday is July 22nd. Being the protagonist in Madou Monogatari, she is also the protagonist of the early Puyo Puyo games. She is described to be cheerful, but prone to making snarky comments. In the Madou Monogatari series, she is as young as five, but in the Puyo Puyo series, she is around 16. She attacks with elemental magic such as Fire, Ice Storm and Thunder, but also knows some other magic such as Diacute, Heaven Ray and her signature Bayoen. Despite her design changing through out the series, Arle states that she wears the same clothes 365 days a year. Her favorite color is blue. She has a pet, or creature friend named Carbuncle or it's nickname, Carby. She is desired by Satan. In Goanimate, she is a good user. *Voice: Emma *Likes: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Sarah West, good users *Dislikes: Dr. Eggman and his robots, her evil clone, bad users *Singing voice: Luo Tianyi (Japanese and Chinese), Cyber Diva (English) *Toenail color: Blue Appearance Arle's appearance between games have minor differences, but there are several details that are consistent between depictions. In the Compile games, both her hair and eyes were brown, while in the SEGA games starting with Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her hair is orange while her eyes are a golden brown (curiously, her eyes were blue in Puyo Puyo Fever). Regardless, her hair is constantly tied together with a blue band to form a ponytail. Her clothing always puts an emphasis on blue and white colors, commonly sporting a blue skirt, blue boots, a T-shirt, blue wristbands and a blue breastplate. These pieces of accessories and clothing would receive minor changes in later games, for example adding a white stripe to her wristbands and boots starting with Puyo Puyo Fever, and her breastplate covering her whole chest starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Puyo Puyo~n would give Arle several additional characteristics that would later be used in some later spin-offs or adapted in later SEGA games. She sports a heavier emphasis on armoring with bulkier shoulder padding and a breastplate that covers her chest and neck. Her blue band in her hair is replaced with what appears to be a type of tiara, however she still sports a ponytail. Puyo Puyo~n would start a trend of Arle wearing a type of cape, in this game a red cape that reaches to her legs. Later games would revive the characteristic of Arle wearing capes starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, where she wears a blue cape with a white rim. Her boots would gain a golden band with blue socks, and her wristband changed to a type of fingerless glove that covers the top of her hand similar to a gauntlet. In Puyo Puyo DA!, she receives a dramatic makeover. Her normal attire being replaced with a red and black hoodie with a long-sleeve shirt underneath, a grey beanie, black sweatpants with a chain, and a pair of red, grey, and white colored sneakers, overall giving her an appearance that invokes hiphop or rap. Her ponytail is also missing. Personality Between games her characteristics receives minor changes, but overall she's a cheery girl that's somewhat of a tomboy. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, it's been stated she hates hygienic things such as hand sanitation and not to play with your food. Although she's normally optimistic, she has her limits and will start scolding others if irritated. Typically in the Puyo Puyo series she acts as the "straight man" of the cast, often being bewildered by the many weirdos and jerks she encounters. A common example is with Satan, who often comes up with out there schemes to marry Arle, which often causes Arle to respond with annoyance or disappointment. Because of this, she can sometimes come off as surprisingly mean-spirited, either intentionally ignoring her opponents or flat out mocking them. Regardless, she doesn't hold personal grudges towards anyone, even for her many enemies and rivals. However starting with Puyo Puyo Fever, her mean attitude is heavily downplayed or ignored, focusing more on her being peppy with a love for playing Puyo Puyo. Her tomboy characteristics is occasionally touched upon. She refers to herself using Bokukko speech (A term for a girl using male pronouns, commonly stereotyped with tomboys), and occasionally implies that she's oblivious or dislikes proper girly things. For example in Puyo Puyo CD she goes on a tangent about "not being ready for love", in certain versions of Puyo Puyo Tsu she starts panicking when Draco challenges her to a swimsuit contest, and in Puyo Puyo Tetris she got upset when Zed tried to force her to do "prim and proper" tasks due to her not being good with it. Abilities Arle's notable ability is that she's an expert at using varies types of spells, even when she was in kindergarten. Throughout both Madou Monogatari and Puyo Puyo she's been shown using many kinds of spells each with their own properties. Her most common spells are Fire, Ice Storm, Diacute, Brain Dumbed and her signature move Bayoen, commonly appearing as standard spells in both Madou Monogatari and Puyo Puyo. However as revealed in Madou Monogatari III, she still has a limit on how often she can used these spells, in this case her finger started bleeding after abusing Ice Storm too much. Movelist *Neutral Attack - Fire: Arle will raise her left arm and point upward, while also lifting her left leg, bending it at the knee. "Fire!" she says as a ball of flames appears from the tip of her index finger and flies at foes homing in on them. if a Fireball strikes a foe or item it will cause an explosion dealing DMG and knock back. If Diacute has been used, at Level 1, Fireball will home in better, at Level 2 Arle will fire two Fireballs with better homing and at Level 3, Arle will fire three fireballs with the best homing. *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Ice Storm: Arle will twist to one side, then twist in the opposite direction causing her cape to flourish as Arle twists, from her hands she creates a trail of snowflakes that fly forward fanning out as they do "Ice Storm!". Ice storm has a chance to freeze foes solid. If Diacute has been used, at Level 1, Snow Flakes from Ice Storm will have a better chance of freezing foes solid but will also create jagged patches of ice on platforms that deal DMG to anyone who touches them, at Level 2 Snow Flakes will 100% freeze foes solid and ice patches will last longer and at Level 3, when a foe becomes frozen solid the chunk of ice will soon after produce sharp spikes of ice that will quickly jut out of the frozen foe- these sharp icicles will deal DMG to anyone they touch. *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Lightning: Arle will rise up into the air with a spin, raising her arm into the air her palm flat, she says "Lightning!" as she drops her arm forward unleashing a bolt of lightning that crashes down below her. Arle then enters a helpless state until she touches a platform. If Diacute has been used, at Level 1, Arle gains more air and the lightning bot hat a bigger hit box. At Level 2, Arle gains even more air and the larger lightning bolt is accompanied by a secondary bolt that causes the platform it strikes to be briefly electrified dealing racking DMG to foes on the platform. At Level 3, Arle gains no additional air but will not become helpless after the attack the Lightning attack also removes the larger lightning bolt in exchange for several of the secondary bolts of Level 2 that stagger in their striking allowing striking extra targets or for keeping a platform electrified for longer. *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Diacute: A chargeable move, if "B" is held while pressing "Down", Arle will enter a stance, with her eyes closed she she begins to glow- if "B" is held long enough a mirror image of Arle will flicker behind her in the same stance. this can be achieved up to three times. at that time or if "B" is released, Arle will say "Diacute!" and the mirror images of Arle will then condense and transform into floating spheres that cirlce Arle.these spheres will work as a visual aid to the player what level Arle's magic is. Level 0 (No Orbs) - Level 3 (Three Orbs). depending on how many orbs Arle has will affect how Arle's other Special moves behave. it should also be noted that with added magical powers comes a disadvantage- the power of that Diacute grants, comes at the price of defense. if Arle has no orbs, her stats are untouched, more orbs means her defense goes down making her more susceptible to being KOed- but it also will give her more power. once a Special move is used the orbs will be used up returning Arle back to normal. its important when to know to use Diacute and when not to. it should also be noted that depending on the number of orbs will also determine how Arle calls out her attacks, for example if Arle has 3 orbs thanks to Diacute, and she uses the Fire Special Attack, instead of saying "Fire!" she will say: "F-F-F-Fire!" stuttering. *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - Heaven Ray *Final Smash - Bayoen: Pressing "B" after gaining the Smash Ball will cause Arle to float into the air, her arms crossing her breast. Opening her arms, she calls out: "Bayoen!" releasing a blast of flowers and sparkles from her body. Arle floats back to the platform just as it beings to pour Nuisance Puyo onto the stage this random shower of puyo will deal DMG to foes Puyo strike should a Puyo strike the surface of a platform they will explode dealing more DMG and more knock back that if the Nuisance Puyo had struck the foe directly. eventually the shower of Nuisance Puyo will end along with Arle's FS, returning the match to normal. *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - Arle will clap her hands together as if praying and bring them up to her cheek and sway from side to side, looking pleased Arle says: "Feeling really good!" *Taunt 2 - Arle will face the camera with a hop and strike a pose: with her right hand on her hip, Arle winks her left eye closed then with her right hand, throws a peace sign while her cape blows in the wind. "Easy-peasy!" *Taunt 3 - Arle will put her hands up to her mouth and call out: "Carby!" in a burst of magic- Carbuncle appears and lands into Arle's open arms- they share a hug and Arle sets Carbuncle down to the stage where he will wander about in the background of that platform. Carbuncle will usually wander a bit back and fourth before laying on his back and falling asleep- eventually poofing into smoke vanishing. Arle can use this taunt to summon Carbuncle and give em a hug. If Arle uses this at the right times- not too often, not too late. a hidden affection meter will rise and if it fills Carbuncle, when put down will strike a determined pose and lock onto the nearest foe and fire a red energy beam from his forehead to foes dealing little DMG but high knock back. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Good Girls Category:MUGEN characters Category:Fire Emblem fans